Little Insecure
by burningdarkfire
Summary: "I guess we're both just a little insecure, huh?"  Amelia and Alice go shopping together.  AU oneshot.  fem!America/fem!England.


Amelia grabbed Alice from behind and squeezed her in a hug. "Guess who?"

"You're late," Alice huffed in response, turning around to glare at her girlfriend crossly. "I've been waiting here for almost a quarter of an hour."

"Maddie has a fever, so I called Marianne and waited until she showed up." Amelia shrugged and reached for Alice's hand with a slight pout. "Don't I even get a hello?"

Alice sighed, but uncrossed her arms and allowed Amelia to weave their fingers together. "Hello, Amelia. You're not sick too, are you?"

"Nope. I've got an immune system of steel!"

"Sure you do," Alice muttered, but she didn't pull away when Amelia leaned in for a kiss. "With all that junk you eat, I don't understand how you don't have a mountain of health problems already."

"I believe in being young and carefree," Amelia grinned, swinging her purse around to hit Alice in the leg. "Now come on, are we going shopping or not?"

"You're the one who was late," Alice pointed out, but her words were lost on Amelia as she charged into the mall, pulling Alice behind her. "Hey, do you even know where we're going?"

"American Eagle!" Amelia called over her shoulder as she weaved around the weekend mid-afternoon crowd. "I saw this adorable top the other day and I totally thought we should get matching ones! They have all these cute sayings with little pictures on them and you'll like them, I promise!"

"I doubt it," Alice muttered, but she followed her girlfriend into the store anyway.

Amelia immediately led the way to a large stack of shirts and flung a green one at Alice's face. "Here, this one's definitely for you. You wear a small, right?"

"Yeah." Alice gingerly held the shirt up for inspection. It wasn't hideous, she supposed, but it wasn't exactly something that she would wear if she had a choice.

"Here, help me find my size, will you?"

Alice glanced at the shirt Amelia was waving at her and rolled her eyes when she saw the giant red, blue, and white eagle on it, with the store's name blazoned across the back.

"These aren't matching," she pointed out, flushing slightly as Amelia grinned happily.

"I have a shirt that matches yours right here," she assured Alice, pointing at a crumpled piece of clothing that looked like it belonged right with everything else in the pile. "This one caught my eye just now."

"It was your idea to get matching shirts," Alice said defensively, avoiding Amelia's pleased smile as she directed her attention to the heap. "What size?"

"Medium or large," Amelia responded cheerfully, pulling a shirt out forcefully. "Never mind, I think I found one. Ready to go try it on?"

"Whatever."

Amelia flagged down a salesperson and Alice was soon being ushered into a change room. She looked at herself in the mirror with a slight frown and pulled her shirt off, swapping it for the top Amelia had chosen for her. The fabric clung nicely to her curves and she pulled at it, a bit uncomfortable.

"Amelia?" She called out, sticking her head out of her change room. "Are you done?"

"Just a sec," a muffled voice came from the stall next to hers. "Does yours fit okay?"

"It's a bit tight." Alice tugged at the sides again, wishing for her comfy Oxford sweater.

The door to Amelia's change room opened and she skipped out. "Whoa, Alice, that looks great! That's not tight at all. It fits your body perfectly!"

"Hardly," Alice muttered, feeling self-conscious. She gave Amelia a small smile. "You look pretty good, too."

"Then it's decided. We're getting the matching shirts!" Amelia pecked Alice on the lips before the other could protest. "Okay, let's hurry and change back so we can go pay and go to the food court after. I'm hungry!"

"We've barely even started shopping, and we haven't even looked at the bikinis yet, like you wanted to! Didn't you eat lunch?" Shaking her head, Alice went back into her change room.

"Just had a slice of pizza from last night," Amelia replied. "Nothing more than a snack, really. Hey, can we go to -"

"I'm not getting McDonald's," Alice cut in, rolling her eyes with a small smile as she put back on her regular clothes. "I'll get a Subway or something and meet you in the food court?"

She could practically hear Amelia's pout. "Fine, but you better not take forever to eat again!"

"Not all of us inhale our food!"

"No one needs to wipe their mouth with a napkin after every bite!"

"That was a very messy subway, I'll have you know -" Alice pulled open her door, sharp retort ready.

Amelia just laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm just teasing! You take however long you want; I don't mind as long as I get to spend time with you."

Alice flushed and pulled away, stalking off. "Don't just say stuff like that after all of that!" She stopped in the doorway of the store to let Amelia catch up before glancing sideways at her girlfriend and muttering, "I rather do like spending time with you, but you staring at me while I eat is a bit creepy, so I'll make sure to eat quickly."

Amelia grinned and put her arm around Alice. "Let's go then!"

* * *

><p>Alice stared glumly at herself in the mirror. In vain, she tried to adjust the top. It fit well enough, but that didn't make the size small top seem any less tiny. How could she compare with Amelia and her C-cup and large bikini tops?<p>

"How's yours?" Amelia called out.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest automatically. "Not too bad, I suppose. How about you?"

"Come out so I can see!" Amelia cried out immediately. "But wait, let me change out first."

"No way," Alice retorted. "If I'm going to embarrass myself in a bikini, so are you."

There was a silence for a few moments before Alice heard Amelia's change room door opening. "Fine."

Alice unlocked her door as well and stepped out. Amelia was waiting for her, hands on her hips and feet crossed at the ankle. She gave Alice a small smile. "You look gorgeous, as usual."

"Hmph." Alice glanced at Amelia's face for a moment before her eyes darted down to her chest. With another small snort, she looked away, flushing.

"Come on, uncross your arms and let me see?"

Alice shook her head.

"Aww, Alice, come on! What are you so afraid of?" Amelia reached out to take one of Alice's wrists in each of her hands and tugged gently.

"Not all of us can have breasts like yours," Alice muttered quietly, avoiding eye contact.

Amelia burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Alice snapped, pulling away from Amelia.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Amelia said immediately, reaching for Alice again with a grin on her face. "Aww, Alice, why would you ever say anything like that? You're perfect just the way you are."

"You're lying," Alice murmured, but she let Amelia pull her in for a hug.

"No way," Amelia declared. "That is the absolute and complete truth. Believe me."

Alice clung onto Amelia for a few moments before quietly whispering, "Thank you."

Amelia just laughed again and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey, why did you want to change back?" Alice challenged once they had separated. "What's wrong with this?"

"Oh." Amelia glanced down and then back up at Alice, biting her lip. "Don't worry about it."

"What is it?"

Amelia put her hands protectively on her hips again. "I guess I just … I don't know. I'm just not skinny. Not like you." She pinched her hips as proof. "I mean, you're so tiny and you just wear small everything …"

Alice stared at Amelia incredulously before giggling. Amelia watched her uncertainly for a few moments before joining in. "Yeah, I guess it is kind of silly …"

"Completely silly," Alice said firmly. "You're beautiful, and sexy, and perfect. Don't ever forget that, Amelia."

Amelia pulled her in for another kiss. "I guess we're both just a little insecure, huh?"

Alice smiled. "You'll never be anything less than perfect to me."

"You're such a romantic," Amelia teased. Alice growled mockingly at her, but Amelia just laughed and replied, "You'll never be anything less than perfect to me, either, Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Um, so I kind of avoided actually going deep into the topic of weight and self-esteem issues and eating disorders and just sort of went for fluffiness 8D This also doesn't quite fit the prompt, so my apologies to the requester =X

I don't feel like I have the grasp on these two quite right yet, so any comments/critique is more than welcome!

Written for the prompt _Fem!US/Fem!UK - bikini shopping together suddenly feels a whole lot different now that they're dating_ for the **usxuk** Spring Fever Fanworkathon LJ!


End file.
